


Run

by Smalltowngirl



Series: Run, Hide and Begin Again [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meta, basically Skye's thoughts, introspective, only Skye all other characters are flashback or introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltowngirl/pseuds/Smalltowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After things come crashing down around her at Shield the only thing left for Skye to do is run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matarreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matarreyes/gifts).



_Run little girl run_ , the words pounded in her head, timed up with the very beat of her heart and every step she took.  Tears smarted at her eyes and she angrily dashed them away, now wasn’t the time for tears after all this situation was her own fault.

_The words seemed to echo louder in her ears each time sounding like some else from her life._

Everything was her fault, death follows her, but the reality of the situation was that chaos followed her where ever she went.  If only she hadn’t followed Raina, if only she had listened to her father, if only she hadn’t shot Ward, if only.

_The words took the mocking cadence of the woman who had become the closest thing to a mother in her life mocking her cowardice of running, mocking her for fleeing._

It seemed her life was a study of if onlys and might have beens.  ‘If wishes were horses,’ she thought bitterly, ‘beggars could ride.’  She paused briefly and rested her head against the cool brick wall of an ally; she was still too close to the base for comfort.  Her emotions were all over the place though and if she didn’t calm herself down she would cause an earthquake, she could already feel the earth trembling under her feet.

_The words now came to her sounding in the voices of the two people who were her best friends, and the sadness in their voices was almost enough to have her questioning her decision to run._

After a few more deep breaths the earth stopped trembling and she started running again.  Her thoughts turned to the last few months going over the events in disjointed segments.  Her abilities had gone unnoticed in the initial aftermath of the temple fiasco.  The team had initially been too concerned with Raina’s transformation into some sort of feline hybrid and Tripp’s death to concern themselves with why she hadn’t been changed, why she hadn’t died.

_The words now came in Tripp’s voice strong and true reaffirming her faith to keep running._

It was only later, after Skye almost destroyed the lab that the team realized that she had been changed as well.  That was when life for Skye on the base underwent a drastic overhaul.  The whispers started and the tests.  She should have seen it coming, gifteds are assets after all.  Her original designation by Shield mocked her now where it had once made her so proud.  0-8-4, **object** of unknown origin, emphasis on object, and a thing, something without rights or agency something to be used and experimented on, dangerous and needed to be watched.

_The words were in a female voice, floaty and true just as the voice had been when she’d asked don’t you want to know what we will become._

All the false platitudes they’d offered her, they trusted her, their feelings for her hadn’t changed, she was still the same and her personal favorite, that they were only trying to help her.  Her breath caught in her throat as she stopped again tears streaming unchecked down her cheeks.  When she’d found the first camera she hadn’t wanted to believe it.

_The words now came to her in her surrogate father’s voice patronizing and a touch condescending._

Coulson had placated her; it was an old camera and must have been missed in the sweep of her room after it had become obvious that she wasn’t going to start carving symbols into walls.  She’d let it go because she’d wanted to believe him.  She acted like she did believe him continued to go about her normal routine even as a small corner of her heart shriveled up.  When she found the second camera she’d wanted to run then, to get as far from the base and the team as she could, but where would she go.

_Now the words sounded in her head with the gruff cadence of the man she tried to tell herself she hated, sad and warm._

The only place she wanted to go, the only person she thought might understand her…. _His harsh avowal, “Someday, Skye, someday you’ll understand.”_ …echoed in her head almost as if to mock her because she did understand, finally she understood what he’d been trying to tell her that long ago day.  _“Never turn your back on the enemy you taught me that,”_ …her own harsh and cocky words came back to mock her now because she’d burned that bridge as truly as anyone could.  Three bullets in the side would do that for you.  So she couldn’t go to Grant and had no place else that she felt she could run to so she just had to endure and pray they kept themselves to monitoring her remotely.

_The words took on the cadence of her biological father taking the same fervency they’d had when he had told her what Whitehall, Hydra ~~Shield~~ had down to her mother._

Then she had walked into the lab early for the inoculations she would need before her next field mission and overheard Fitz and Simmons talking.  They had been discussing her tracker and how it was going to be upgraded for her next mission……upgraded with a kill switch that Coulson could activate remotely should she be captured.  Her pain, anger and feelings of betrayal coalesced in that moment creating an earthquake that had rocked the whole base.  In the ensuing chaos she’d fled as fast as her feet could carry her, taking only what she could carry and infecting the base computers with a virus that would make it difficult if not impossible for them to attempt to find her remotely.  So now she ran no destination in mind just a clear desire to put as much distance between herself and Shield as she possible go.  She did what the voices in her head kept urging her to do and _ran._

**Author's Note:**

> So my first piece of work for Agents of Shield fandom. A very introspective piece what I see possibly happening to Skye towards the end of season 2. Leave me some feed or come chat me up on tumblr I'm usually hanging around Smalltownethics


End file.
